Al calor de las copas
by 2kyrie
Summary: Los vocaloids estan aburridos de la rutina asi que deciden salir de Japon. Pero no saben que el destino les tiene preparado algo.
1. Aburrimiento

**AL CALOR DE LAS COPAS: Episodio 1.**

**Mi primer disque fic jeje una historia de los vocaloids.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En alguna parte de Japón:

Todos comiendo helado

**Miku: **Auuu que aburrimiento no lo creen?

**Len**: Si hace mucho que no damos un concierto ni nada

**Rin: **Si, ya no aguanto esto

**Meiko: **pero que podemos hacer.

**Kaito: **Oigan, que tal si comemos mas helado?!

**Meiko: **Kaito por decima vez, NO!!!

**(Golpe directo a kaito)**

**Kaito: **Auch! Te pasaste meiko, mira estoy sangrando.

**Meiko**: Eso no es sangre idiota, es tu helado que cayó en tu tonta cabeza

**Kaito**: Umm…HELADO!

**Meiko: **bien, dejando de lado de que kaito es un idiota obsesivo,

¿Qué quieren hacer?

**TODOS: **mmm

**Miku: ¿**qué tal si vamos al centro a dar la vuelta?

**Meiko:** No estoy cansada de salir al centro, lo único que hacemos es caminar y ver al idiota de Kaito gastar todo su dinero en helado.

**Kaito:** ¡Mentira! No soy un idiota y no gasto todo mi dinero en helado,

También lo uso para comprar algo llamado Ice cream.

**Meiko: **¡Es lo mismo! Ug –furiosa-

**LenRin: **Oigan les tenemos una idea

(Meiko en suelo, golpeando a Kaito y Miku tratando de detenerla)

**Meiko**: Am, ¿cual es su idea?-pregunta más calmada-

**LenRin: ¿**Que tal si damos un concierto en otro país?

**Meiko:** -pensando- mmm, pues no es mala idea pero, ¿en qué país planean hacerlo?

**LenRin:** No sabemos pero podemos dejarlo por votos.

**Meiko: **bien, que así sea, cada uno en un papel escriba en cual país quiere ir y el país que tenga más votos será al que iremos ¿de acuerdo?

**TODOS: **¡De acuerdo!

Todos escriben el lugar al que desean ir y uno por uno los depositan en una pequeña caja.

Al acabar todos Meiko, cuenta los votos.

**Meiko**: Bien, he contado los votos y así quedo.

México: 2 votos

EUA: 2 votos

Uff creo que mi voto decidirá el lugar al que iremos

Am yo elijo…

**Kaito**: -susurrando- México, meiko escoge México.

**Len: **-tosiendo- EUA EUAaa, ejem, hay lo siento el helado me hace toser jeje.

**Meiko**: Elijo EUA

**LenRin: ¡**Si! -Saltando de alegría-

**Kaito**: -decepcionado- uu yo quería ir a México.

**Miku**: ¿Y por que querías ir a México?

**Kaito: **jeje es que leí en internet que en México hay una celebración donde comen helado de varios sabores, yumi.

**Meiko: **Lo supuse.

**Miku: **Oye Meiko, ¿por qué no escogiste México?

**Meiko: **Bueno jeje es que tuve una mala experiencia cuando a fui a México de la cual no quiero platicar.

**Miku: -**confundida- Ohm, bien.

**Kaito: **Pues bien preparen sus cosas ¡nos vamos a México!

**-**Detrás de el aparece len y le dice:-

**Len: **susurrando en su oído- Emm Kaito vamos a EUA

**Kaito:** eso dije: ¡vamos EUA!

**Meiko: **idiota.

Todos se van y empiezan a preparar sus maletas para su viaje.

Continuara…

Pues es mi la primera parte de mi fic se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas y horita estoy saturado.

Quizás me lleve tiempo subir las demás partes. Sé que no salió ningún tema de adultos aquí pero créanme ya vendrán.

No duden en dejarme reviews si les gusto, les fascinó o aburrió jeje.


	2. Viaje equivocado

**Mi primer disque fic jeje una historia de los vocaloids,capitulo 2.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meiko: **Bien estoy lista ¿lo están ustedes?

**LenRin: **¡Si!

**Miku**: Yo también, pero y Kaito

**Meiko:** Kaito el ya está listo, pero le dije que fuera por los boletos al aeropuerto

**LMR: **¿y, adonde iremos?

**Meiko: **am, pues investigue y al parecer la capital de EUA es Washington DC así que le dije que comprara los boletos para ir a esa ciudad.

**LMR: ¡**Genial!

Kaito entra por la puerta

**Kaito: ¿**Bien están listos todos?

**LMR:** ¡Si!

**Meiko: **espero no hayas metido la pata ahora kaito

**Kaito: **No te preocupes, no pasara nada te lo prometo.

**Meiko:** ¡pues bien todos al aeropuerto!

Ya en el aeropuerto suben al avión que va directo a Washington

**Len: **oye Rin.

**Rin: **¿si?

**Len:** El viaje será muy largo ¿por qué no nos dormimos?

**Rin:** Si me parece buena idea. -Dijo sonriendo a su hermano-

La pequeña rubia se recostó mientras que su hermano la cubría con una manta para que ambos durmieran sin frio, se acurrucaron y empezaron a dormir.

Miku y Meiko se encontraban frente a Len y Rin

**Miku:** auu, me gusto la idea de Len ¿Qué tal si nos dormimos meiko?

**Meiko:** También me gusta pero si nos quedamos dormidas ¿quien cuidara de nosotros?

Kaito oyendo todo, grita.

**Kaito**: ¡no se preocupen! Yo los cuidare a todos

**Meiko: **Bien, bien solo tranquilo que despertaras a los Kagamine.

**Kaito: **umm bien, que duerman bien. -Dijo sonriendo-

**Miku: **gracias Kaito-kun –le dijo al peli azul—

Miku y Meiko cayeron dormidas mientras que Kaito veía una película y disfrutaba de un helado.

Pasaron las horas y el avión llego a Washington y Meiko y Miku despertaron.

La voz del piloto dio un mensaje que Meiko no pudo soportar.

**Piloto:** Damas y caballeros, gracias por elegir nuestra aerolínea en unos momentos descenderemos y llegaremos a nuestro destino Washington, Seattle

**Meiko: **Kaito…

**Kaito: -asustado-** ¿si Meiko?

**Meiko: ¡**Eres un completo imbécil! –enfadada-

**Kaito: **Lo siento, Meiko por favor no me golpes.

**Meiko:** No te preocupes, no te golpeare.

**Kaito**: ¿De veras?

**Meiko: **De veras, no te golpeare, solo ¡Te matare!

Meiko se acerca a él peligrosamente.

**Kaito: ¡**No!

Miku detiene a meiko a tiempo.

**Miku: **Tranquila Meiko, y bien si Kaito confundió el estado ¿aun podemos hacer el concierto aquí no?

**Meiko:** Bueno eso es cierto, además parece que este lugar es mejor que el que vi en internet.

**Len: **Buenos días (bostezando) amm ¿que paso?

**Kaito**: nada, nada Len no te preocupes.

**Len: **am bien –dijo algo dormido-

Len ve que su hermana seguía dormida y tiernamente le da una palmada en la cabeza y dice.

**Len: **Rin, vamos es hora de despertar.

Rin murmura algo que nadie pudo entender.

**Rin: **si yo también t* *mo ,*en

**Len: **¿Qué dijo? --pregunta Len extrañado

**Miku: **Quien sabe, quizás soñaba con su amado jiji

**LMeK: **jajá si, debe ser eso.

Rin al oír las risas despierta algo apenada ya que pudo oír lo que dijeron.

**Rin:** Am entonces ¿ya llegamos?

**Len: **Si ya llegamos jeje.

**Rin: **waa que bien –Dijo alegre y con algo de pena aun en su rostro—

Todos empezaron a bajar del avión

Meiko, Kaito y Miku investigaban sobre Seattle.

Mientras que Len y Rin jugaban.

Y Len le pregunto a su hermana

**Len:** Oye hermanita.

**Rin: **Si hermano que pasa.

**Len: **En el avión antes de que despertaras dijiste si yo también t* *mo ,*en

¿Qué fue lo que soñabas?

Rin sonrojada le dice:

**Rin: nada, nada importante**

**Len: ¿De verdad?**

**Rin: Si de verdad, ya vamos a seguir jugando.**

Len sin aun convencerse, sigue jugando con su reflejo.

Mientras Meiko y los demás se encuentran en su investigación en una computadora.

**Meiko: **Así que esto es Seattle, se ve muy genial.

**Miku: **Tengo una idea, busca en noticias quizás haiga noticias sobre conciertos que habrá aquí.

**Kaito: **Miku tiene razón. Busca.

**Meiko: **Bien, bien lo hare.

A ver Seattle concierto, enter

Oigan miren lo que dice.

Meiko y los demás leen la notica mas reciente sobre los conciertos de Seattle.

----Próximamente Concierto, Abriendo Pagoda

Y Como banda final, Los vocaloids con una sorpresa.-------

**Meiko: **Vocaloids con sorpresa, a que se referirán con ¿sorpresa?

**Kaito: **se oye interesante, y cuando es el concierto

**Meiko: ¡**Es hoy!

**MiKa: ¡**¿Qué?!

**Meiko**: es hoy, ¿Como supieron que veníamos en camino?

**Kaito: **ni idea pero bueno hay que ir por Len y Rin y prepararnos para el concierto.

**Meiko: **tienes razón, Miku ve por ellos.

**Kaito: **Rapido según esto el concierto es en 2 horas

**Miku**: bien no tardo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues es la segunda parte de mi fic se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas y horita estoy saturado.

Quizás me lleve tiempo subir las demás partes. Sé que no salió ningún tema de adultos aquí pero créanme ya vendrán.

No duden en dejarme reviews si les gusto, les fascinó o aburrió jeje.


	3. Concierto

La tercera parte de mi fic

**Disclamer:Vocaloid no me pertence. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miku se acerca a los gemelos, mientras ellos jugaban.

**Miku: **oigan, dejen de jugar hay que apurarnos.

**Len:** Pero que dices miku acabamos de llegar hay que relajarnos.

**Rin: **Len tiene razón se preocupan demasiado –dijo la rubia apoyando a su reflejo-

**Miku: **El concierto es en 2 horas hay que darnos prisa

**LenRin: ¡2** horas!

**Miku: **si 2 horas vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

**LenRin: **Bien.

Los vocaloid iban a toda velocidad al concierto

Faltando 30 minutos para que fuera el final llegaron

**Organizador: **que paso estuvieron a punto de no llegar –desesperado--

**Meiko: **Lo sentimos no sabíamos donde era el concierto –dijo exhausta-

**Organizador:** bien lo bueno es que llegaron. –dijo calmado—

Bien prepárense salen en 10 min

**Kaito: **Wow, que emoción me pregunto cuál será la sorpresa que decían, acaso no será he…

**Meiko: --**interrumpiendo a kaito—si te atreves a decir helado te arrancare la lengua. –Dijo enojada—

**Kaito: **auu está bien --dijo el peli azul asustado—

**Miku: **Len, Rin ¿están listos?

**LenRin: **Siempre lo estamos. –dijeron emocionados--

Se apagaron las luces del foro

Y la voz del presentador empezaba presentar a los artistas.

**P:** y ahora como gran final los artistas del lejano Japón

¡Vocaloid!

Salen del telón los vocaloids y Meiko se da cuenta de una extraña persona que los seguía, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino al escenario.

**P:** Y ahora como la gran sorpresa.

Un nuevo cantante proveniente de Seattle

Kyrie Cobain.

Meiko se da cuenta de que el sujeto extraño que los seguía era la sorpresa que tenía el concierto

Un hombre como de 23 años, de cabellera negra algo larga y sin peinar, con pantalones rasgados y rotos y unos converse negros y de playera roja.

**Kyrie:** gracias jajá me alegra estar aquí con ustedes vocaloids.

Am mucho gusto Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin y claro la presiosa Meiko

Al oír eso Meiko se sonrojo

Y sus amigos lo único que hicieron fue reírse de ella.

Bien comencemos esto.- Dijo Kyrie emocionado-

Esta canción se llama Alcohlogic, espero les guste

**Todo lo que dije fue verdad **

**Tus ojos solo dieron frialdad **

**La razón de tomar es olvidar**

**Todo me agrada menos llorar**

**Un frio eterno que no puedo borrar**

**Bebidas ardientes para calentar **

**Que otra cosa puede decir **

**Deja tu alma en mí existir **

**Sabes que yo te di mi ser **

**Así que no sabes qué hacer**

**Dame todo tu corazón**

**Y te daré toda mi razón.**

Aplausos del público

**Público: **¡otra, otra!

**Kyrie:** jajá gracias me gustaría dar otra pero hay que darles oportunidad a los vocaloid

Así que nos vemos gracias a todos.

Un gran silencio se apodero del escenario y los vocaloid estaban a punto de cantar.

**Meiko: ¿**Listos? Le pregunto a su grupo

**Todos:** ¡claro!

¡1, 2, 3,4!

Al final de su canción una ovación cubrió el estadio.

Ya era tarde así que se despidieron.

Al regresar atrás del telón vieron a Kyrie sentado al parecer esperándolos.

**Kyrie: **Hola chicos, como les fue

**Miku: **Muy bien, gracias. Por cierto estuvo genial tu canción

**Kyrie: **Oh gracias, a mi me gusto la suya aunque no le entendí mucho jeje odio la barrera de la lengua.

Todos ríen menos Meiko

**Meiko: **Buenofue un placer pero ahora no tenemos donde quedarnos, vamos chicos debemos hallar un hotel pronto.

**Kyrie: ¿**Que no tienen hotel? No hay problema yo les invito a todos a mi casa.

**Len: **Genial verdad que si Rin

**Rin**: si, es genial

**Kaito**: espero tenga helado.

**Len: **Y quizás una naranja

**Rin**: ouu yo quiero un plátano.

**Meiko: **esperen, esperen no se emocionen nos agrada tu propuesta Kyrie pero no me siento cómoda así.

**Miku: **Espera Kyrie ahora regresamos

Miku toma a Meiko y hablan sobre la propuesta de Kyrie

**Miku:** Vamos Meiko, así ya tenemos donde dormir y ganamos a un nuevo amigo.

**Meiko: **Mmm no se…

**Miku: **mira a Len y Rin se ven cansados y con hambre

Y Kaito ya se ve desesperado por no comer su helado nocturno.

**Meiko: **tienes razón, bien iremos a su casa. –Miku sonríe

Meiko y Miku regresan con los demás.

**Kyrie: **Entonces, ¿se quedaran en mi casa?

**Meiko: **Si claro, perdón por pensarlo

**Kyrie: **no hay problema

Alzando su mano dice:

**Kyrie:** ¿Amigos?

**Meiko: **-Sonriendo- amigos.

Kyrie se levanta.

**Kyrie:** Bien entonces vamos que se hará más tarde.

Los lleva al estacionamiento donde estaba su camioneta, suben y se salen a toda velocidad.

En menos de 20 minutos llegan a la casa de Kyrie.

Una casa grande de 2 pisos con ático.

Kyrie se baja del auto y abre la puerta.

**Kyrie: **Sean bienvenidos a mi hogar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au la tecera parte de mi fic

Kyrie cobain es un personaje que invente no es un vocaloid y no es kurt cobain.

Ya se que no sale nada de adultos pero quizas pronto pase algo.

dejen sus reviews, les gusto?

les fascinó?

Lo odiaron con todo su ser ?

jeje comenten.


	4. Despues del concierto

Cuarta parte de mi fic Al calor de las copas.

Los vocaloids hacen un nuevo amigo:Kyrie Cobain.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos entran y se sientan en la sala.

Empiezan a platicar para conocerse mejor.

**Kyrie:** Son de Japón genial, y ¿como es haya?

**Miku:** Pues es divertido pero hay muchos fans y no podernos estar tranquilos.

**Len: **Si la ultima vez estuvieron a punto de dejarnos desnudos a mí y a Kaito.

**Kyrie**: Jajá que divertido se oye Japón quizás de un concierto por haya cuando sea más famoso.

**Meiko: **Si, seria genial y podrás quedarte con nosotros si lo deseas. Dijo algo sonrojada Meiko.

**Kyrie: **Wow enserio gracias lo hare con gusto, solo díganme donde viven.

**Kaito: **Bien, ten esta es la dirección.

Kaito escribe la dirección y se lada a Cobain

**Kyrie: **Genial, cuando este haya los llamara sin dudar.

Bueno creo que deben tener hambre así que acompáñenme a la cocina comedor.

Seguiremos platicando haya.

Kyrie los lleva a la cocina ellos se sientan y el empieza a preparar la comida

**Kyrie:** ¿Y qué quieren comer?

**Miku: **Yo quiero unos fideos con apio

**Meiko: **Yo solo una hamburguesa

**Kaito: **auu yo quiero un helado de chocolate con pistache.

**Len: **Yo un pollo a la naranja

**Rin: Y** yo pollo con plátano.

**Kyrie: **Jeje qué bueno que además de artista soy cocinero jeje

Si no les hubiera dado comida congelada jajá.

No se preocupen en unos minutos están.

Kyrie empieza a platicar con sus nuevos amigos, mientras cocina.

**Miku:** ¿Entonces antes de ser músico, trabajaste como cocinero y antes de cocinero como doctor?

**Kyrie:** Si aunque me dijeron que era mejor seguir de doctor mi pasión era la cocina.

**Meiko: **Entonces ¿por que eres músico?

**Kyrie:** Pues cuando estuve en cocina me di cuenta que mi verdadera pasión era la música, jeje.

**Kaito: **Wow, lo bueno es que escogiste música, es lo mejor.

**Kyrie: **Si, lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue ser músico.

Aunque es muy difícil pues no tengo mucha fama aun.

Sé que me hare más famoso y así lograre mi meta.

Am bien la comida esta lista.

Se acerca a ellos con los platos que ellos pidieron y un plato de macarrones con queso para él y

Se sienta para comer su platillo.

Todos empiezan a comer los platillos que Kyrie les hizo.

Al acabar, Kyrie pregunta como estuvo su comida.

**Kyrie:** Entonces, ¿les gusto mi comida?

**Miku: **Si, tus fideos fueron deliciosos. Dijo satisfecha

**Meiko: **tu hamburguesa era buena pero he probado mejores. Dijo indiferente.

**Kaito:** aaah, tu helado fue el más delicioso que he probado en estados unidos, el del avión sabia a papel. Dijo deslumbrado por la delicia que había comido

**Len: **tupollo a la naranja fue delicioso, la naranja era muy dulce. Dijo contento

**Rin: **Si igual que tu pollo con plátano era muy dulce y delicioso.

**Kyrie:** Gracias.

Kyrie quedo en silencio hasta que Meiko dijo.

**Meiko: **Bueno, fue delicioso pero…

Kyrie interrumpe a meiko diciendo.

**Kyrie:** ¡Tengo una idea! Dijo fuerte y decidido.

**Meiko: **En que piensas kyrie.

**Kyrie**: hay que celebrar por el concierto y por hacer una nueva amistad.

**LeRiMi: **Nos parece genial tu idea.

**Kaito: **Interesante tu idea Kyrie

**Meiko: **Si, muy buena.

**Kyrie: **bien qué tal si preparan algo mientras yo voy por algo para iniciar la fiesta.

**Vocaloids: **¡Bien!

**Kyrie: -**sonriendo- bien no tardo.

Kyrie sale del comedor y en eso los vocaloids empiezan hacer algunas botanas.

**Kaito: **¿Adonde creen que fue? Pregunto confundido

**Meiko:** Quizás fue por refrescos, vamos a preparar unas las botanas.

**LenRin: ¡**Bien! Dijeron al unisonó los gemelos

Miku empezó a buscar en la cocina y encontró unas frituras de queso y chicharrones y los tomos y las puso en un gran plató, mientras que los hermanos kagamine empezaban a cortar algo de fruta.

Por su parte Kaito empezó a hacer un banana Split más grande que se haya viso antes, Meiko solo veía todo mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

Encontró unas pizzas olvidadas y le pareció buena idea cocinarlas para que fuera una gran fiesta.

En menos de media hora todo estaba listo.

Solo faltaba Kyrie.

Meiko, Miku y Kaito estaban en la sala.

**Meiko: --**Algo molesta—demonios ya paso media hora y no llega aun, y fue su idea.

**Miku: **Tranquila Meiko, quizás algo lo detuvo no debe tardar.

**Kaito: **Que venga rápido pues este banana Split no lo esperara.

Rin y su hermano seguían en la cocina.

**Rin: **waa nos tardamos mucho, pero ya esta, ¿nos quedo bien no? Preguntaba a su hermano

**Len**: Claro, lo hizo el equipo kagamine jajá.

La entrada de la puerta se abría lentamente y aparecía Kyrie con unas bolsas negras.

**Kyrie:** ¡Hola! Ya llegue. Grito con cara de triunfo.

Disculpen si me tarde es que un policía me seguí, por pasarme un alto, jajá lo bueno es que lo perdí.

**Meiko: **Jajá genial pero dime Kyrie, ¿que compraste?

**Kyrie: **Jajá, shh sorpresa jeje. Le dijo a Meiko susurrando.

Bien vengan todos al comedor es hora de festejar. Les dijo a sus compañeros.

Kyrie puso las bolsas negras en la mesa y todos las miraron.

**Kaito: ¿Qué es kyrie?**

**Kyrie: **aaa quieres saber que es.

Pues mira.

Kyrie toma una bolsa y la abre mostrando así una botella de tequila.

**Kyrie: **Solo es un recuerdo de mi natal México jeje.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyrie Cobain es mexicano, si claro que si

Los vocaloids tomando tequila lo imaginan...

Yo si jeje

No duden en dejarme reviews si.

les gusto?

les fascinó?

les aburrió? jeje.


	5. La fiesta

**5 PARTE de mi fic. **

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meiko**: ¿eres de México? Pregunta algo asombrada.

**Kyrie:** Si acaso no se nota.

**Meiko:** ¿Y por que vives aquí?

**Kyrie: **Bueno verán, es que en México era genial pero hacia demasiado calor y había mucho sol

No me gustaba estar en un lugar demasiado calurosos así me cambie aquí.

Bueno además tuve una mala experiencia ahí que no quisiera platicar.

Pero bueno vamos a comenzar les parece.

**Meiko: **Bien me gusta esto jeje.

Kaito toma un vaso y lo toma.

**Kaito: **ugh esto no sabe a helado. Dijo decepcionado

**Meiko: **Claro que no imbécil.

Meiko estuvo a punto de golpear a Kaito pero Kyrie interfiere.

**Kyrie**: Tranquila hermosa, tengo una idea para que nuestro amigo azul tome y se relaje.

Kyrie toma algo del helado del banana Split y lo arroja al vaso de tequila.

**Kyrie: **Ya esta, creo que así está mejor ¿no?

Kaito lo prueba.

**Kaito: **Si sabe mucho mejor ahora, gracias por salvarme Kyrie

**Kyrie: **De nada.

Meiko se apena y Kyrie se acerca y le dice.

**Kyrie: **Vamos, tranquila sigamos tomando.

Meiko se sonroja y acepta.

Kyrie le sirve un copa a Miku y antes de darles una a Len y Rin se les queda viendo fijamente.

Rin se asusta algo, así que Len algo enojado pregunta.

**Len: **¿Qué ves?

**Kyrie:** Nada, nada solo es que están igualitos jajá no se crean.

Ese comentario no le agrado a Len y pregunta de nuevo mas enojado.

**Len: **¿Qué es lo que mirabas?

**Kyrie: **Jajá, tranquilo hombre solo es que, se ven muy pequeños para que les sirva esto.

**Rin: ¡**No somos pequeños! También queremos probar eso. ¿Verdad Len? Dijo la rubia furiosa.

**Len: ¡**Si! Concuerda con su hermana.

**Kyrie: ¿Enserio? Ya son grandecitos he bien cuantos años tienen.**

Ambos responden.

**LenRin: ¡**14 años!

**Kyrie: --**Con cara de sorprendido—Bien creo que es justo.

Les empieza a servir un gran vaso de tequila.

**Kyrie: **ustedes me recuerdan a mí la primera vez que tome

Solo que yo empecé a los 13 jeje.

Entonces díganme todos quien es el primerizo en tomar aquí.

Kaito, Len, Rin y Miku levantan la mano.

**Kyrie:** entonces por lo que veo los que tenemos experiencia aquí somos tú y yo Meiko.

Bien, esta fiesta se pondrá interesante jajá –empezó a reír como loco--

Bien Meiko y yo cuidaremos de ustedes ya que podemos aguantar el alcohol más que ustedes.

Haremos un juego bien acaben su primer vaso y en un momento les diremos como tomar el segundo.

Kyrie toma a Meiko y empiezan a planear el juego.

**Meiko: ¿**Entonces así será?

**Kyrie:** Así será.

Vuelven con los demás,

**Kyrie: **Bien así será el juego, Meiko.

**Meiko: **Si, bien, este juego será por parejas que fueron elegidas por nosotros dos, bien se repartió así:

Miku y Kaito es el equipo azul.

Len y Rin son el equipo amarillo

Y Kyrie y yo somos el equipo Rojo.

El juego consiste en que el equipo que se acabe su bebida primero gana.

Serán 8 rondas.

Y el que gane más puntos dormirá en el mejor cuarto que es el del ático.

El que quede en segundo lugar dormirá en el cuarto más o menos cómodo que es el del segundo piso

El que quede como perdedor, tendrá que limpiar todo y dormir en la sala, jajá ¿les parece?

**MiKa: **¡Si!

**LenRin**: ¡Si!

**Kyrie: **Pues bien…

**Meiko: **¡Comencemos!

Todos en la mesa con sus equipos empezaron a tomar

Primera Ronda: 1°equipo rojo, 2°equipo azul 3°amarillo.

**Meiko: **Novatos jeje

2° Ronda 1°equipo Amarillo, 2°equipo azul 3°Rojo.

**Len:** Gracias Kyrie por tomarte mi vaso jajá

**Kyrie: **Lo siento Meiko es que me confundí de vaso. Dice avergonzado.

**Meiko: **Olvida eso y sigamos.

Las rondas siguen y solo falta una.

Los marcadores:

Rojos: 4

Amarillos: 2

Azules: 2

**Meiko: **Al parecer Kyrie y yo ganamos el ático, pero seguiremos tomando para disfrutar el último round. Jajá -Dijo burlona mientras que a Kyrie le daba vueltas la cabeza. —

**Kyrie: **Último Round Amarillo Vs Azul quien ganara.

**Rin: - **ya ebria- te ganare maldita Miku.

**Miku**: Ya lo veremos naranja parlante. Dijo demasiado ebria.

**Kyrie: ¡**Empiecen!

Miku toma la delantera, pero Rin al parecer está decidida a ganar el segundo lugar

Kaito ha acabado. ¿Como lo logro?

**Meiko: **Puso helado en su vaso.

**Kyrie:** Lo supuse, pero mira Rin a acabado su vaso miku no puede mas pero Len, Len está tomando Refresco.

**Rin: ¡**Vamos Len acaba tú tequia!

**Miku: **Muy tarde Rubia. Dijo Miku triunfante.

**Meiko: **Segundo lugar quedan los azules y en ultimo los amarillos.

**Miku: **Jajá les ganamos bien creo que ya es algo tarde así que vamos a dormir ¿si?

**Rin:** Ebria- ¿No te irás sin darme pelea verdad?

**Len:** acéptalo ya perdimos vamos a limpiar.

**Rin: **Ven Miku revancha si gano nos das el cuarto

**Miku: **y que hay si yo gano

**Rin: **Te doy am lo que quieras

**Miku: ¿**Lo que quiera?

**Rin**: si

**Miku**: bien habrá revancha tú y yo.

**Rin: **Bien

Ambas se sientan y Kyrie llena los vasos.

**Kyrie: ¡**Empiecen!

Continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito un obsesivo por el helado.

Miku ebria alucinando

Rin ebria competidora.

Len ebrio aunque no paresca.

Kyrie ebrio mareado.

Meiko ebria ganadora

Ya era tiempo de algo de adultos.

El alcohol puede hacerte hacer ridiculos y muchas otras cosas mas

lo digo por experiencia.

Dejen sus reviews,

Les gusto?

Les fascino?

Lo odiaron?

cualquier comentario acepto.


	6. RinXLen: Cuando los reflejos se unen

Bueno esta parte no se pero creo que es demasiado, jamás había escrito una historia, se me hizo muy dificil subirla ya que eran demaciadas cosas que pasaban por mi mente pero bueno, espero les guste disfruten.

Comentarios positivos y negativos aceptados.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene Twincest.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rin: ¡**No puedo creer que la tonta de Miku me haya vencido! Dijo la rubia ebria mientras lavaba las vasijas.

**Len: **Como no lo crees, lo primero que hiciste al tomar el vaso fue caerte inconsciente. Y para colmo al despertar te tomaste todo el vaso y me diste un golpe creyendo que era Miku.

**Rin: **Jeje, lo siento hermanito, es que no quería perder contra esa tonta.

**Len: **no hay problema, lo malo es que cuando caíste inconsciente, perdimos y me obligaron a tomarme 3 vasos más.

**Rin**: Hay que malvados, jajá yo quiero otro vaso más. –Se va tambaleando a la mesa y empieza a beber otro vaso.

**Len: **Tranquila, mira acábate eso y vete a acostar yo acabare con esto ¿sí?

**Rin:** Si hermanito está bien jeje. Se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va tambaleante a la cama.

Len sigue limpiando todo hasta que piensa.

**Len: **Um ya casi no le queda nada a esta botella, bien me la acabare para dormir tranquilo.

Len la bebe desesperado y se dirige a la cama para dormir.

Ya más tarde en la noche Len oye algo extraño.

Voltea a ver a su hermana y empieza a oír lo que murmura.

**Rin: **Te amo, te amo Len.

Len se sorprende al oír eso y se acerca a su hermana, y la mueve para que despierte.

Rin despierta y voltea a ver a su hermano y sin decir nada le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Rin:** Hola, hermanito. Dice la rubia ebria.

**Len: ¿**Que dijiste orita?

**Rin: **Nada. Rin se acerca al oído de su hermano y le en un suspiro le dice la verdad.

**Rin: **Solo dije que te amo. Al decir esto ella besa la mejilla de su reflejo, no deja de besarlo hasta que llega a sus labios.

Len sorprendido dice: entonces lo que soñaste en el avión. Era…

**Rin: **Si. Dice coqueta la rubia

Pero tengo una pregunta para ti hermano, una pregunta que siempre te quise decir pero nunca tuve el valor.

**Len: **¿Cuál?

**Rin: **¿Tú me amas? Le pregunta seria a su reflejo.

**Len: **La verdad es que siempre te he amado pero no sabía si tu lo verías bien. Por el hecho de que somos gemelos.

**Rin:** Lo se, pero cuando amas a alguien haces cualquier cosa por él.

No podemos negar lo que sentimos.

**Len: **Rin…

**Rin: **Len…

En ese momento, los reflejos del espejo se unieron en un abrazo para convertirse en uno.

Len delicadamente besaba a Rin.

Las copas habían hecho su trabajo, revelaron la verdad que se escondía dentro de los gemelos.

Los sentimientos que eran imposibles de decir, revelados y aceptados a la vez.

Len tiernamente bajaba la ropa de su hermana y Rin hacia lo mismo por su hermano.

Los besos no dejaban de aparecer, Len besaba los labios de Rin mientras se bajaba a su vientre y de su vientre a su "lirio virgen".

Los gemidos de la naranja eran demasiado fuertes y trataba de no gritar.

Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal pero no se podían detener. Algo los obligaba a seguir.

Quizás era el amor que sentían o el alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

Len le dice a su hermana.

**Len: **Te amo. Al decir esto, empieza a besar los pequeños pechos de la rubia. Mientras ella solo dijo:

**Rin: **Te amo Len, espero estemos juntos por siempre.

Len le pregunta a su reflejo.

**Len: **En verdad, ¿quieres hacer esto?

**Rin**: Si estoy segura.

**Len:** Espera, deja buscar algo de protección.

**Rin**: Cierto hazlo solo no tardes.

Len busca rápido en los cajones del cuarto esperando hallar protección.

Abre un cajón y haya para su suerte la protección que necesitaba

Se lo da a Rin y ella lentamente se lo pone a Len.

Len, acostó a su reflejo en la cama y delicadamente se "unieron".

En el momento que se hicieron uno, la naranja dio un gemido tan fuerte que pudo despertar a todos pero no paso nada, al término del acto se separaron, dejaron de ser uno, los dos cansados, acabaron dándose un beso y un abrazo, sus cuerpos desnudos, juntos, confundidos y preguntándose cuando volverían a hacer "uno".

Después ambos se levantaron de la cama.

**Len: --**Mirando a Rin— No hay que decirle esto a nadie, bien.

**Rin: **Bien pero ¿me amas verdad? ¿Nunca me dejaras?

Len toma suavemente la cabeza de Rin y le dice.

**Len: **Claro que te amo, jamás te dejara.

Al término de esto el rubio, le da un tierno beso en los labios.

**Len: **Nunca te dejare, pero tenemos que escondernos para que los demás no sepan sobre lo nuestro. No creo que lo acepten.

**Rin: **Cierto, si se dieran cuenta sería el fin del grupo.

**Len: **Bien hay que ponernos nuestras ropas antes de que alguien baje y nos encuentre así.

Ambos buscan desesperadamente sus ropas en la oscuridad.

Al hallarlas se visten rápido, temiendo que alguien los descubra.

Len y Rin acomodan la cama, y se acuestan en ella tomaron una pequeña cobija, se cubrieron los dos en ella, se dieron un gran abrazo, Rin beso los labios de Len y cerraron los ojos para poder dormir.

Mientras que en el segundo piso de la casa.

**Kaito: **Miku hay algo que quiero decirte.

**Miku: **Si dime, que pasa

**Kaito: **Bueno, Miku la verdad yo…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Continuara…

Pues si así están las cosas, todo lo que permanecía dentro de los gemelos se libero.

Pero ahora que pasara con Kaito y Miku

¿Kaito ama a Miku?

¿A Meiko?

¡¿O a Len?!

Sus comentarios son bien aceptados

Y si quieren digan que pareja quieren que siga.

No me he decidido por cual, bueno LenxKaito no, porque Len es de Rin

Jeje.


	7. MikuxKaito: Helado de Miku

Bien ya este es el capitulo 7, y me he decido que pareja será la que salga aquí.

Esta parte de la historia continúa después de que Miku compite contra Rin.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia la siguiente historia contiene Helado de Miku.**

* * *

Miku había ganado, Len fue obligado a tomarse 3 vasos más, empezaron a comer todo lo que habían hecho de botona, mientras Rin yacía inconsciente en la mesa.

Tenían planeado ir por más tequila, pero ya era algo tarde y tenían que dormir, todos se despidieron de Len recordándole que tenía que limpiar todo.

Miku acompañado de Kaito, Meiko y Kyrie suben las escaleras para ir a los cuartos, Miku y Kaito se despiden de Meiko y Kyrie que subieron al cuarto del ático, el equipo azul se dirige al cuarto del segundo piso.

En el cuarto Miku y Kaito empiezan a burlarse del equipo amarillo.

**Miku: **Que tonta Rin creyendo que me iba a ganar.

**Kaito: **Si, fue bueno que le haya cambiado el vaso a Len para que tomara refresco y no el tequila, si no, nosotros hubiéramos dormido abajo.

**Miku: **Jajá entonces fuiste tú, jajá bien planeado.

**Kaito: **Si fui yo, muajajá

**Miku:** Que malvado eres Kaito, no te conocía así.

**Kaito: **Jajá lo sé, nunca había actuado así no sé porque lo hice, pero me alegro.

Kaito mira a Miku en silencio, y murmura

**Kaito: **Miku hay algo que quiero decirte.

**Miku: **Si dime, que pasa

**Kaito: **Bueno, Miku la verdad yo…

Quisiera algo de helado.

No tardo.

**Miku: **Jeje, que raro en ti Kaito, anda no tardes.

Kaito baja rápido las escaleras y va directo al refrigerador.

**Kaito: **Bueno a ver helado, helado, ah aquí esta.

Mm crema batida, mm aquí esta.

En el cuarto donde dormían los gemelos se oye un ruido extraño

**Kaito:** ¿Qué fue eso?

Jajá Len debió a verse caído de la cama.

Bueno, está listo.

Kaito cierra la puerta del refrigerador. Camina rápido por las escaleras pero cuidando que el helado no se caiga. Llega a su cuarto y lentamente abre la puerta.

Miku se encontraba esperando a Kaito.

**Miku: **¿trajiste para mí?

**Kaito**: No, pero podemos compartir este.

**Miku: **Bien, me parece bien.

Ambos empiezan a comer hasta que acaban el helado.

**Kaito: **Oye Miku, sabes quiero agradecerte, por todos las veces que me proteges de Meiko, si tu no estuvieras quizás yo ya estaría muerto.

**Miku:** No, te preocupes, yo haría cualquier cosa por alguien que amo y estimo.

**Kaito: ¿**Enserio? ¿Me amas?

**Miku: **Si claro, que te amo, por eso cada vez que Meiko se atreve a atacarte, te defiendo.

No soporto que te haga daño.

**Kaito: **Enserio, la verdad jamás lo pensé, supongo que mi obsesión por el helado me ha dejado ciego y no podía ver cuánto me amabas.

Miku yo, te amo.

**Miku: ¿**Lo dices enserio?

**Kaito: **Si es verdad.

**Miku: **yo creo que solo me lo dices para no quedar mal, desde hace mucho he visto como disfrutas que Meiko te golpe. Dijo Miku algo triste.

**Kaito: ¡**No! Dijo gritando el azul.

En verdad te amo, Meiko es solo una amiga, una compañera de banda.

Tú en verdad me importas.

Nunca te lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras.

Dios, soy un cobarde. Dijo llorando y arrodillándose al suelo.

**Miku: **No lo eres. Bueno algo pero no me importa yo te quiero así.

Kaito en el suelo secaba sus lagrimas, y sollozando dijo.

**Kaito: **Te demostrare que no lo soy.

**Miku: **¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Miku pues no pudo oírlo bien.

Kaito se levanta y mirando al suelo.

**Kaito: **Te… demostrare que no lo soy.

Kaito toma a la verdiazul con fuerza y la besa.

Miku trataba de alejarlo pero al final no pudo y prefirió disfrutarlo.

Sus lenguas bailando dentro de sus bocas.

De nuevo el alcohol libero los sentimientos reprimidos.

Kaito levantaba lentamente la falda de miku, y empieza lentamente a bajar la ropa interior, pero miku le detiene.

**Miku: **Espera Kaito no podemos hacer esto necesitamos protección.

**Kaito: **Demonios, tienes razón, espera por favor no tardare.

Kaito sale rápido y entra en otro cuarto buscando la protección busca desesperadamente, ya que no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con su amada Miku.

Busca en un buro y finalmente lo encuentra, regresa al cuarto y cae decepcionado.

Miku yacía en la cama con la ropa interior abajo, al parecer cayo dormida por el exceso de alcohol.

Kaito decepcionado, se acerca a la cama, observa Miku dormida, entonces delicadamente la toma y la besa.

**Kaito: **Quiero guardar un recuerdo de esto dijo susurrando.

Kaito se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero siente algo extraño. Abre los ojos y se encuentra a Miku sobre él.

**Miku:** Jiji, creíste que dormiría en un momento así.

Miku levanta su blusa y en un instante se quita el brassier.

Kaito se quedo atónito por lo que vio, mientras que Miku le quitaba las ropas a Kaito y le ponía la protección.

Miku empezó a besar a Kaito, Kaito al sentir los labios de Miku reacciono.

Kaito tomo los pechos de Miku y los empezó a masajear.

Miku excitada se comienza a bajar la falda, toma el miembro de Kaito y lo introduce dentro de ella.

La virginidad de ambos se perdía, pero ganaron la verdad que tanto esperaron.  
El saber que el otro le correspondía.

Kaito toma la lata de crema batida y la vierte en el cuerpo de su amada.

**Kaito:** creo que te cayó algo de crema del helado.

Con su lengua lentamente empieza a lamer la crema que había en el cuerpo de Miku.

Miku de tanta satisfacción empezaba a soltar saliva.

Kaito no dejaba de lamer a Miku, desde los pechos hasta su "lirio antes virgen".

Kaito vuelve a entrar dentro de Miku, acabando asi su noche de pasion.

Ya era algo tarde asi que Kaito beso a Miku por última vez. Y se levanto de la cama.

**Kaito: ****¿**Les diremos a todos que somos novios?. Pregunto a Miku que estaba recostada.

**Miku: **Creo que es lo correcto. Ellos jamás nos han guardado secretos.

**Kaito: **Cierto.

Bien hay que vestirnos, si alguien llegara a entrar no entendería lo que paso.

**Miku:** Cierto.

Ambos se vestían, lentamente observándose, no querían olvidar ese momento.

Miku se recostó en la cama y Kaito se acostó a lado de ella.

Miku abrazo a Kaito y cerró los ojos.

El observaba a Miku dormir plácidamente, y decidió hacerlo mismo no antes sin darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Mientras en el ático-

**Kyrie: **Meiko, yo…

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Listo episodio 7.

Bueno desde el principio supongo quería que así fueran las parejas:

RinxLen

MikuxKaito.

En todos los capítulos ponía pequeñas pistas de quien estaría con quien.

Bueno me pondré a pensar que pasara.

Dejen sus reviews con gusto.

Nos vemos.


	8. Meiko: Amargo recuerdo

Cap.8

Esta parte me he tardado mucho tiempo para hacerla tantas ideas pasan por mi cabeza, no sabía cual escoger. Bien, en fin espero lo disfruten

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene secretos revelados.**

Esta historia empieza después de que Meiko y Kyrie se despiden de Miku y Kaito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiko y Kyrie subían las escaleras para llegar al ático, ahí estaba el cuarto que habían ganado.

El cuarto era grande, algo oscuro, varias hojas de cuaderno destrozadas o rayadas en el suelo.

Una guitarra a lado de la cama, y varias tazas de café.

En un escritorio una laptop, y un mp3 ya viejo. Meiko observaba el cuarto de arriba hacia abajo.

Kyrie solo observaba a Meiko y preparaba la cama para dormir.

Meiko, se acerco al escritorio y se sentó.

Kyrie observo fijamente a Meiko, se le acerco sin quitar la vista de ella.

**Kyrie: **Oye Meiko, te tengo una pregunta que hacer.

**Meiko: **Si claro ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto extrañada la castaña

**Kyrie: ¿**Que fue lo que paso contigo en México?

Meiko se queda viendo a Kyrie sorprendida.

**Meiko**: ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?

**Kyrie: **Bueno solo diré que fue un rubio presentimiento.

**Meiko: **-enojada- ¿¡Fue Len o Rin!?

**Kyrie**: ¿En verdad importa? Vamos confía en mí no le diré a nadie. ¿Qué paso?

**Meiko: **Mm no se

**Kyrie: **-insistente- Vamos confía, ¡confía!

**Meiko: **Bien, bien te diré, es que hace unos años, fui a México por un concierto, antes no estaba con Miku y los gemelos solo con Kaito pero el debió olvidarlo, el concierto estuvo bien fuimos la sensación pero al salir…

-Flashback-

**Kaito: **Wow, fuimos lo mejor no Meiko

**Meiko: **Si, pero estoy ya muy cansada vamos al hotel sí.

**Kaito: **Bien vamos.

Antes de poder subir a su limosina.

Un extraño apareció frente a ellos.

**¿?: **Hola

**Meiko: **ho-hola, amm quien eres. Pregunto algo asustada.

**¿?: **haha solo soy un admirador, te traje esto.

El extraño saca una caja de chocolates y unas flores.

Meiko: aa gracias, Am ¿Cómo te llamas?

**¿?: **No necesitas saberlo… aun.

El extraño solo se volteo y siguió su camino.

**Kaito: **Bien, eso fue raro.

**Meiko: **Si, a que se habrá referido con no necesitas saberlo aun.

Fin de Flashback.

**Meiko: **No me di cuenta, a lo que se refería así que no me dio importancia, hasta que llegamos al hotel.

Flashback.

En el corredor de los cuartos.

**Meiko**: Bien Kaito tu dormirás en ese cuarto, y yo en el que esta enfrente ¿bien?

**Kaito: **Me parece bien, pero si sales no olvides avisarme, yo quiero conocer mas esta ciudad.

**Meiko: **Bien, no te preocupes…

Meiko entra a su cuarto y deja las flores y los chocolates del admirador y se acuesta en su cama.

**Meiko: -**Pensando- Uff tengo ganas de comer algo, mm ¿que comeré? Mm jaa lo tengo los chocolates del raro ese jeje.

Meiko se levanta rápidamente y va directo a la caja del admirador.

Al abrirla toma unos y los empieza a comer, pero se empieza sentir rara,

**Meiko: **aa que pasa, me siento algo mareada, umm debe ser el cambio de ciudad. Mm bien

Seguí comiendo hasta que me sentí demasiado mal y caí al suelo.

En eso la puerta se abrió. Solo puede ver una silueta pero la voz era imposible de olvidar.

¿?: Hola ¿me extrañaste?

**Meiko: **tt ttu.

Era el admirador que me había dado los chocolates, el había puesto algo a esos chocolates que no me podía mover.

El se acerco a mí. Se me subió encima y me espante estuve a punto de caer desmayada hasta que…

**Kaito: ¡**Maldito! –grito el azul mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

El otro sujeto solo se quedo en el suelo sin moverse.

Kaito se acerca a Meiko.

**Kaito: **Meiko, Meiko ¿estás bien? ¡Meiko despierta!

Fin del flashback

**Meiko: **Si no hubiera sido por Kaito, no sé qué cosas hubieran pasado.

**Kyrie: ¿**Y qué paso con ese maldito acosador?.

**Meiko: **No se al parecer, el me había estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, me seguía a cada concierto que daba, y lo regresaron de donde venia y lo encerraron por un largo tiempo.

**Kyrie: **Me alegro. Bueno, me alegro me hayas dado tu confianza.

**Meiko: **A mi también, a mi también.

Meiko empieza a moverse hasta llegar a un buro donde había ropa.

**Meiko: **Oye, Kyrie, se que suena raro pero no tendrás un short que me prestes.

**Kyrie **No espera Meiko, no abras él…

Ya era muy tarde, Meiko abrió la caja hallando adentro varias cajas de preservativos.

**Meiko: -**Asustada- ¡que es esto!

**Kyrie: **Espera puedo explicártelo.

**Meiko: **¿Qué acaso estabas pensado hacer "cosas raras" conmigo y Miku? ¿Y Rin?

¡Maldito solo acércate a ella y veras lo que es!…

**Kyrie: ¡**Tranquila! Grita desesperado, al no poder decir lo que en verdad pasaba.

Mira no están ahí por ningún plan malvado para hacerlas esclavas sexuales.

Es solo que, recuerdas cuando dije que había pasado algo en México que no quería recordar.

**Meiko: **Amm si, si recuerdo.

**Kyrie: **Las cajas, son por lo que paso con mi última novia, bueno mi esposa.

Te contare…

Continuara.

* * *

Quería hacer este capítulo con los dos secretos de Kyrie y Meiko pero la historia de Meiko se hizo algo larga así que tendré que hacer cap. nueve para el secreto de Kyrie.

Pues bien la verdad no lo quería hacer tan largo pero bueno, cuando las ideas fluyen no hay que dejarlas tiradas.

Kyrie no es un pervertido, solo paso por algo que lo marco de por vida.

La pobre de Meiko sufrió un caso de acoso estuvo a punto de ser obligada a hacer "cosas raras"

Kaito fue muy valiente al salvar a Meiko.

Y Len le dijo a Kyrie que Meiko tenía un secreto sobre Mexico…

¿O fue Rin? jeje

Bien espero le haya gustado.

Comenten libremente.

Nos vemos.


	9. MeikoxKyrie: La pareja roja

Capitulo 9.

Uff yo quería los dos secretos juntos pero bueno, creo que si lo hacia así no iba explicar ciertas cosas.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia la siguiente historia contiene…amm**

**Continuando…**

* * *

¡Maldito solo acércate a ella y veras lo que es!…

**Kyrie: ¡**Tranquila! Grita desesperado, al no poder decir lo que en verdad pasaba.

Mira no están ahí por ningún plan malvado para hacerlas esclavas sexuales.

Es solo que, recuerdas cuando dije que había pasado algo en México que no quería recordar.

**Meiko: **Amm si, si recuerdo.

**Kyrie: **Las cajas, son por lo que paso con mi última novia, bueno mi esposa.

Te contare.

Cuando vivía en México tenía una hermosa novia llamada María.

Llevábamos ya tiempo saliendo juntos, y un día fuimos a la fiesta de unos amigos.

Fue divertido y tomamos un poco y al llegar a la casa, la pasión se libero.

Paso el tiempo y ella parecía querer decirme algo.

Un día me dijo:

**Maria: **Sabes, te tengo que decir algo importante.

**Kyrie:** Si dime qué pasa.

**Maria: **Estoy embarazada.

**Kyrie: ¿**De verdad?

**Maria: **Si.

**Kyrie: **Me parece bien amor, ahora casarse parece lo correcto.

**Maria: **Si. Dijo sonriendo y abrazandome.

Y no tardamos en casarnos. Fue un día feliz, un día que quizás nunca olvidare.

Todo parecía bien, teníamos el nombre para nuestro hijo, la ropa, habíamos comprado ya la casa.

Hasta que un día después del trabajo, llegue y no la encontré.

Una nota se encontraba en la puerta.

**Al parecer María tendrá al bebe ahora, ven rápido al hospital.**

Al leer eso, no contuve mi emoción, tome mi auto y fui a toda velocidad al hospital, ahí se encontraba mis padres, y mis suegros.

Tenían una cara de preocupación que hizo cambiar la emoción a un miedo terrible.

Les pregunte qué pasaba.

Me dieron la mala noticia, al parecer hubo una fuerte complicación.

Los médicos daban 10 % de posibilidad de que María sobreviviera si tenía al bebe

Tenía que decidir si traía una vida al mundo o tener que abortarlo para que María sobreviviera.

Ella desde antes me había pedido ver por el bebe, ella quería que el bebe creciera y tuviera una vida feliz conmigo.

Lo pensé mucho tiempo, pero demasiado y para cuando iba dar el permiso para que el bebe naciera, se dio otro problema, el bebe se encontraba atrapado dentro del cordón umbilical.

Fue mi culpa si no lo hubiera pensado y lo hubiera hecho como María lo quería el bebe estaría vivo.

Eso me destrozo, no podía seguir viviendo en la casa lleno de tantos recuerdos, no lo podría soportar.

Tome mis cosas y les dije a mis padres que me iría de México.

Ellos estaban tristes por mi decisión pero lo entendieron.

Desde niño quería vivir aquí en Seattle por mi banda favorita.

Así que me vine aquí, llevo ya tiempo viviendo aquí.

**Meiko:** Ya veo pero, ¿no entiendo? Porque la caja de preservativos.

**Kyrie: **Desde ese día jure que iba tener uno cerca, por si se necesitaba.

Temo que pase de nuevo. Dijo esto y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Un silencio que Kyrie rompió.

**Kyrie: **Meiko, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

**Meiko: **dime.

**Kyrie: **Meiko, yo te amo.

**Meiko: **-sorprendida- ¿de verdad Kyrie?

**Kyrie:** De verdad, desde ese día pensé que jamás me enamoraría, pero al verte, volví a tener esperanzas de ser feliz de nuevo.

**Meiko: **Sabes, yo también tengo algo que decirte, hoy en el concierto, cuando te vi, pensé que serias alguien raro, es por eso que no quería dormir en tu casa.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que eres alguien bueno.

Kyrie, yo también te amo.

Al decir esto la castaña se lanza a los brazos del hombre de cabellera oscura.

Kyrie empezó a soltar lágrimas. Lagrimas de felicidad.

La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. No quería dejarla ir.

Ella lo vio, y el voltio su mirada así ella.

En ese momento sus labios se unieron.

Meiko mira a Kyrie.

**Meiko:** ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Pregunto seria.

**Kyrie: **Si, lo estoy.

**Meiko: **Me alegro. Dijo sonriendo

**Kyrie: **Solo déjame tomar un preservativo.

**Meiko: **No, no quiero que lo uses.

**Kyrie: **Pero…

**Meiko: **No pasara nada.

**Kyrie: **mm está bien.

Kyrie cargo a meiko, y la acostó en la cama.

Lentamente bajo la ropa de Meiko y Kyrie la contemplo desnuda.

**Kyrie: **Eres tan hermosa.

Meiko solo sonrió y tomo a Kyrie de la mano.

Paso la mano de Kyrie por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

**Meiko: **Ven, acuéstate. Dijo coqueta.

Kyrie sonrió, se quito la playera y se acostó junto a meiko.

El empezó a besar a Meiko, su lengua entraba dentro de ella como si quisiera sacarle el alma.

Tomo sus pechos y lentamente los empezó a lamer y succionar delicadamente los pezones de Meiko.

Meiko bajo los pantalones de Kyrie, y tomo su miembro, Meiko lo tomo con sus manos y empezó a lamerlo.

Kyrie veía a Meiko y disfrutaba lo que hacía.

Meiko dejo de lamerlo y lo puso en medio de sus pechos.

Moviendo lentamente los pechos, Meiko excitaba a Kyrie

Despues de eso Meiko puso el miembro de Kyrie dentro de ella.

Los secretos al fin se habían liberado, solo necesitaron la cantidad de alcohol correcta.

Kyrie abrazaba a Meiko en el acto, las dos almas con recuerdos amargos estaban juntas.

Lentamente los dos se separaron, Kyrie se acerca al oído de Meiko,

**Kyrie**: En verdad te amo Meiko.

**Meiko: **Yo también te amo Kyrie.

Kyrie y Meiko, se quedaron en la oscuridad acostados en la cama, nunca pensaron que estarían juntos pero estaban felices de que así fuera.

Ellos seguían besándose nada los detendría, no les importaba si alguien los descubría ellos ya eran felices.

**Meiko: **Va ser una lástima que nos tengamos que ir en unos días.

**Kyrie: **Pues eso lo podemos cambiar.

Kyrie le dice algo a Meiko en el oído.

Meiko solo empieza a llorar y con una sonrisa pregunta a Kyrie.

**Meiko: **De verdad.

Kyrie asintió con la cabeza y Meiko se lanzo sobre Kyrie para abrazarlo y para seguir besándolo.

La noche se transformaba en día así que ambos cerraron los ojos para dormir.

Los dos rojos abrazados, descansaban desnudos, felices y tranquilos.

* * *

Wa que bien todos hallaron el amor.

KaitoxMiku

RinxLen

KyriexMeiko

Aun no acaba pero ya mero.

Me tarde mucho en hacer esto porque se me estaba ocurriendo otra forma de hacer el capitulo 9 pero era demasiado horrible para mi así que decidí poner esta y quizás más tarde ponga la otra como especial jee.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos

PD: no olviden comentar jeje


	10. El dia despues de la fiesta

Capitulo 10. Wow llegue al diez wii jeje. Bien continuamos.

**Disclamer. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y los vocaloids apenas despertaban.

Miku se levantaba muy cansada y agotada por lo de la noche anterior.

**Miku: **Waa, que cansancio, oye amor ¿quieres comer algo?

Kaito más dormido que despierto.

**Kaito: **Am sí.

**Miku:** ¿Bien que quieres comer?

**Kaito: **Helado.

**Miku: **Jeje lo imagine.

Miku sale del cuarto, y se dirige a la cocina.

Mientras que abajo Rin despertaba lista para comenzar el día.

**Rin: -**adormila- auuu amm oye Len vamos levántate ya es tarde.

Len aun seguía dormido. Rin desesperada empieza a mover ligeramente a su hermano para que despertara.

**Rin: ¡**Len! Dijo con voz algo alta para que despertara.

Pero parecía no tener resultado.

Rin en un intento de despertarlo se acerco lentamente al rostro de su hermano amado.

Y con lentitud acerco sus labios con los de él. Un beso para despertar a su príncipe.

Para su mala fortuna Miku salía de la cocina.

**Miku: **Mm bien ya está el helado de Kaito, mm iré a despertar a los gemelos quizás también tengan hambre.

Miku entraba al cuarto de los gemelos, y presencio el acto de Rin.

**Miku: ¿**Rin?

Rin dejo de besar a Len y asustada volteo para ver a Miku.

**Rin: **Mm hola Miku ¿cómo amaneciste?

Len solo abrió los ojos por un momento pero volvió a caer dormido.

**Miku: **Mm bien, ¿y tú?

**Rin: **Bien, bien.

**Miku: **Bien, parece que tenemos que hablar.

Miku lleva a Rin a la cocina y le pide una explicación.

**Miku: **Bien, dime que paso aquí.

**Rin**: Bien, te diré. Dijo algo preocupada.

Miku se quedo sorprendia por lo que había oído.

**Miku: **Entonces, a Len le dio un paro cardiaco y ¿lo revivías dándole el beso de la vida?

**Rin: **Mm si eso paso.

**Miku: **Que suerte, que pudiste salvar a Len.

Será mejor que no le digamos a Meiko, no queremos preocuparla.

**Rin: **Si, tienes razón.

Rin pensó que había engañado a Miku.

Miku guardo silencio y seria, miro a Rin.

**Miku: **Bien, primero no soy tonta Rin, no puedes engañarme, yo se que paso.

**Rin: ¿**De verdad?

**Miku: **Si, no puedes negarlo, era obvio, desde hace mucho tiempo veía que los dos estaban juntos, además vi el paquete del preservativo en el suelo.

**Rin: **-entre dientes- maldición.

**Miku: **No te preocupes, no le diré a Meiko, si se entera estamos fritos.

Pero no quiero que vuelvan a hacer eso, ¿bien?

**Rin: **Bien.

**Miku: **No, quiero que me lo prometas.

Rin tomo la mano de Miku.

**Rin: **Te lo prometo.

En eso Kaito bajaba de las escaleras y vio a Rin con la mano de Miku.

**Kaito: **Mm bueno días, emm ¿llego en mal momento?

**Miku: **Jeje, tonto ven aquí está tu helado, amor.

Kaito tomo el helado y besa a Miku.

**Kaito: **Gracias, querida.

Rin solo observaba algo desconcertada lo que pasaba.

**Rin: **Miku, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Miku: **Ah, casi lo olvidaba Rin, Kaito y yo somos novios. Dijo sonriendo.

Rin quedo en estado de shock, mientras Len entraba a la cocina.

**Len: **Am, buenos días, Rin, Miku, Kaito.

Mm Rin ¿qué te pasa?

Mientras en el ático.

Kyrie se encontraba dormido pero un fuerte ruido lo hizo despertar.

Al despertar no se encontraba Meiko a su lado.

Asi que fue al lugar de donde venia el ruido.

El ruido venia del cuarto donde Kyrie guardaba su ropa.

Intento entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

**Kyrie: **Meiko, ¿eres tú?

**Meiko: **Espera te tengo una sorpresa.

**Kyrie: ¿**A que te refieres con sorpresa?

**Meiko: **Espera no tardo está casi listo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella salió Meiko con algo en sus manos.

**Meiko: **Y ¿Qué te parece?

**Kyrie: **Wow, se ve genial espero que a los chicos les guste.

**Meiko:** No te preocupes les gustara o si no ya verán, jeje.

Bien prepárate, para que lo vean.

**Kyrie: **Bien.

En la cocina.

**Kaito: **Entonces, Rin y Len…

**Miku: **Si.

**Kaito: **Jaja nunca lo pensé jeje.

Len estaba sentado solo tapándose la cara y Rin enojada.

**Rin: **¡Miku! Pensé que no le dirías a nadie.

**Miku: **No, yo dije que no le diría a Meiko pero Kaito sí.

**Rin: **Mm bien con que no le diga a Meiko.

**Kaito: **No hay problema no le diré. Ya Len ponte a comer tu comida que se enfriara.

Por las escaleras bajaba Meiko.

**Meiko: ¡**Buenos días a todos!

**Mi/Ka: **Buenos días Meiko.

**Rin/Len: **Buenos días.

**Meiko: **Jeje les tengo una gran sorpresa.

**Kaito: **Que es Meiko, ¿jarabe para mi helado?

**Meiko**: ¡Kaito!

**Kaito: **Jaja no te creas.

**Miku: **Ya Meiko dinos cual es la sorpresa.

**Meiko**: Bien, Chicos les presento a Kyrie Cobian ¡el nuevo integrante de vocaloid!

En eso Kyrie baja las escaleras con un traje que le había hecho Meiko una playera roja como de costumbre, sus jeans rotos, guantes negros, unos auriculares con su mp3 y mangas rotas.

**Meiko: ¿Que les parece?**

Todos se quedan algo impresionados. No esperaban que eso pasara.

**Kyrie:** Me siento raro.

**Meiko: **Ahí te ves bien, ¿verdad chicos?

**Kaito: **Mm pues la verdad siento que le falta algo y…

**Meiko: ¡**Kaito!

**Kaito: **No, digo se ve bien, quisiera cambiar mi traje por el suyo.

**Meiko: Len.**

**Len: **Am ¡si, si! ¡Yo también quiero uno igual!

**Miku/Rin: **Te ves bien Kyrie.

**Miku: **Pero, ¿en verdad serás un nuevo vocaloid?

**Kyrie: **Claro, iremos todos a Japón y tocaremos, bueno después de la luna de miel.

**Todos: **¡Que!

**Meiko: **Si, yo y Kyrie nos casaremos están todos invitados, Miku, Rin quiero que sean mis damas de honor.

**Miku/Rin: ¿**De verdad?

**Meiko: **Claro que sí.

**Kyrie: **Kaito, Len yo quiero preguntarles algo. ¿Quieren ser mi padrinos de honor, o como se le diga? Jaja

**Len/Kaito: **¡¿Nosotros?!

**Kyrie: **Si, se que apenas nos conocemos pero siento que son como mis hermanos jeje.

**Len: **Claro, no hay problema.

**Kaito: **Si y nos encargaremos de la despedida de soltero jeje.

**Miku: ¡Kaito!**

**Kaito: **Digo Len se encargara.

**Kyrie: **Jeje bien, ya después hablaremos de los planes, ¿qué tal si hoy vamos al centro comercial para comer algo eh?

**Todos: ¡**Sí!

**Kyrie: Bien pues vamos.**

Todos suben al carro de Kyrie, y se van al centro comercial.

Ya en el centro comercial.

**Miku: **Uff estuvo buena la comida ¿no Rin?

**Rin: **Estuvo deliciosa.

**Len: **Oigan ¿y si vamos al cine?

**Kyrie: **Mm no sé, que dices amor.

**Meiko: **Mm pues vamos a disfrutar el día juntos, vamos.

Todos en la dulcería del cine.

**Len: **Rin, ¿quieres un soda de naranja?

**Rin: **Si, a Rin le gusta la gaseosa de naranja jeje.

**Len: **Bien, deja la compro.

**Kyrie: Tu qué quieres tomar amor.**

**Meiko: **Mm, ¿no venden Sake aquí?

**Kyrie: **jajá no, no creo, pero no te preocupes aquí traje algo de tequila que sobro ayer jeje

**Meiko: **Mm, bueno alcohol es alcohol jeje.

**Kyrie: **Bien, iré por las palomitas y entraremos.

Kyrie y Len compran las cosas y se van dentro del cine.

Miku y Kaito no quisieron entrar al cine así que decidieron dar la vuelta.

En la sala de cine.

**Len: **Bien Kyrie creó mejor yo y Rin nos alejamos de ustedes para que tengan algo de privacidad me entienden.

**Kyrie: **Jajá, gracias amiguito, jeje me estas cayendo muy bien eh. Te debo una.

Kyrie y Meiko se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos a la pantalla y Len y Rin se fueron a las más alejadas.

La película estaba a punto de empezar asi que se apagaron las luces.

Momento que Len aprovecho para besar a Rin.

**Rin: **Len tranquilo. Nos pueden ver.

**Len: **No te preocupes, los únicos en la sala somos Kyrie, Meiko, tú y yo.

**Rin: **Pero, está mal, Miku me vio besándote en la mañana.

**Len: ¡**¿Qué?! , entonces Miku sabe lo que paso.

**Rin: **Si, me hizo prometer que no hiciéramos eso.

**Len: **Pero recuerda, ayer me dijiste que no podíamos negar lo que sentíamos.

**Rin: **Bien, tienes razón, creo que Miku dijo que no quería que tuviéramos relaciones.

Pero podemos seguir juntos. Len te amo.

**Len: **Yo también Rin.

Un beso en la oscuridad de la sala. Una promesa rota y una boda en camino.

Los reflejos se besan lentamente disfrutando, el momento que juntos que tenían.

Era un tipo de cita, solos en el cine, las manos de ambos se unían en las palomitas.

La película ya no importaba tanto.

Solo se preocupaban cuando acabaría para que Meiko no los atrapara.

Un beso antes del final de la película.

Y el cine se ilumino.

Se separaron para no levantar sospechas, y Kyrie y Meiko fueron por ellos.

Cobain, se encontraba mas despeinado de lo normal y su playera con una mancha de lápiz labial.

Kyrie: Bien, chicos es hora de irnos.

Kyrie se acerca a Len.

**Kyrie: **Gracias, por tu ayuda amiguito, jeje.

Pídeme un favor y lo hare sin dudar, para estar a mano.

**Len: **Jeje, no gracias a ti.

**Kyrie:** ¿Por qué?

**Len: **Jeje olvídalo.

Pero creo que ya se cual es el favor que quiero.

**Kyrie: **Mm bien dime ¿que quieres?

**Len:** Que tal si llevas unas bolsas negras para la noche.

**Kyrie: **Jajá, ese es el espíritu.

Kyrie y los demas salieron de la sala para encontrarse con Miku y Kaito, claro no sin antes ir por un par de bolsas negrar para la noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaja ese es el espiritu Len jeje

Mmm, No se si acabarlo aqui o continuarle auu.

Si El amor nadie lo detendra jeje.

Wow bueno, si tienen preguntas o dudas sobre mi fic,

pongalas en los reviews tratare de contestarlas lo antes posible jeje.

Gracias por leer mi primer Fic.

Nos vemos.

Y no olviden comentar, jeje tenia que escribir eso jaja -Lengua de fuera-

Hasta la proxima.


	11. Brindis

Cap. 11

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya era de noche y los vocaloids se encontraban en la casa de Kyrie.

Todos estaban en el comedor.

**Kyrie: **Bien pues hagamos un brindis para celebrar la boda próxima.

Kyrie saca de la bolsa negra la botella de tequila.

Les sirve a todos menos a Rin y a Len

**Len: **Oye, Kyrie olvidaste servirnos.

**Kyrie:** No, no lo olvide.

**Len: ¡**hey! Pensé que me harías ese favor.

**Kyrie: **Si el favor era traer las bolsas negras, jamás acordamos en darte jajá, además tú y tu hermana ya tomaron mucho ayer, así que no quiero que Meiko me regañe jajá.

Len solo se cruzo de brazos.

Rin toma un bote de jugo de naranja y les sirve a su hermano y después a ella.

**Rin: **No, te preocupes con esto podremos hacer el brindis no necesitamos el tequila para hacerlo.

**Len: **Am si por eso quería el tequila para el brindis, jee que inteligente eres hermanita.

**Miku: **Bien, un brindis para Kyrie y Meiko que se casaran.

¡Salud!

**Todos: **¡Salud!

Al acabar de beber.

**Kyrie: **Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

**Meiko: **Si, tenemos que despertar temprano para planear todo sobre la boda.

Hasta mañana.

Meiko y Kyrie suben las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Los demás seguían platicando.

**Rin:** ¿y ustedes que hicieron cuando entramos al cine?

**Miku:** Nada, Kaito y yo dimos la vuelta al centro comercial y compramos helado. Jeje sabias que hay helado de Negi.

**Rin: **No, ¿en verdad hay helado de cebolla negi?

**Miku: **Si sabe muy rico.

**Kaito: **Créele se comió como 4.

**Miku: **Exagerado fueron como 3.

**Kaito: **Jajá si es cierto fueron 3 pero de cono grande.

**Miku: **Bueno dejando eso, ustedes que, ¿cómo estuvo la película?

Lena al oír esa pregunta se sonroja un poco y sigue platicando con Kaito.

Rin también sonrojada le cuenta.

**Rin: **Si, la película esta buena, era muy romántica.

Era de dos jóvenes que tenían un amor secreto.

Y si se enteraban sus padres y amigos iba ser el final del Coro de la iglesia en que estaban.

**Miku: **Wow, que interesante película.

Eso me recuerda.

Ya es algo tarde y creo que es hora de dormir.

**Kaito: **Bien, tienes razón vamos a dormir amor.

Rin y Len iban contentos a su cuarto cuando Miku.

**Miku: **-con voz fuerte- ¡Esperen!

Antes tengo que decirles algo.

Hoy dormiremos Chicos/Chicas.

**Ri/Le/Ka: **¡Que!

**Miku: **Si, como oyeron, Len y Kaito dormirán aquí abajo.

Y Rin y yo dormiremos en el cuarto de arriba.

Kaito se acerca desconcertado a Miku y le dice en el oído.

**Kaito: **Pero amor, pensé que querías que durmieras juntos hoy.

**Miku: **Si quería pero después de lo que paso con Rin y Len no podemos dejarlos solos, vamos platica con él y ayúdalo a entender ¿si?

**Kaito: **Mm bien entiendo, entonces que duerman bien hasta mañana amor.

Hasta mañana Rin.

**Miku: **bien, que duermas bien mi heladito jiji, hasta mañana Len.

Los gemelos solo se vieron y se despidieron dándose las buenas noches.

Miku y Rin subían las escaleras para ir a su cuarto mientras que Kaito se quedaba con Len.

**Kaito: **Bien, parece que estamos solos muchacho, que tal si tomamos algo para platicar tranquilamente lo que paso sí.

Kaito abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de tequila y un bote enorme de helado.

Puso el tequila y el helado en la licuadora y los mezclo.

Puso dos vasos y sirvo la rara mezcla en ellos.

**Kaito: **Bien, empecemos.

**Len: **Bien, amm y ¿qué quieres que diga?

**Kaito: **Pues lo que paso, y toma tu bebida porque si se descongela sabe muy mal.

**Len: **Am bien te contare. Dijo mientras bebía la bebida de Kaito.

Todo empezó cuando se Rin despertó, de cierta forma sentí un rara atracción hacia ella, ella tomo un vaso de tequila y se lo tomo, yo la mande a que se durmiera y me hizo caso. Luego después de limpiar todo y tomarme lo que quedaba de tequila me fui a dormir con ella.

Y en medio de la noche oí que ella murmuraba algo y la desperté para preguntarle lo que decía y me dijo que me amaba. Me pregunto que si sentía lo mismo entonces le dije que si, después no abrazamos, ella me empezó a bajar la ropa y yo…

Kaito interrumpe justo a tiempo.

**Kaito: **Bien, bien calmado no entres en detalles.

Entonces ustedes dos ¿se aman?

Len asintió con la cabeza.

**Kaito: **Mm, pues que mal, Len se que creen amarse pero…

**Len: ¡**No, lo creemos lo sabemos! –Grito el rubio a Kaito—

**Kaito:** Tranquilo Len, tranquilo. Piensa bien, si Meiko se entera, si toda la gente se entera de que se aman de otra forma además de hermanos ¿qué crees que harán?

**Len: **Pero, podemos mantenerlo en secreto.

**Kaito:** aiii, Len, Len, pueden tratar de mantenerlo en secreto pero a la larga se sabrá.

**Len: **No se puede asegurar eso, hay que… hay que intentarlo.

**Kaito**: hay Len mira después seguiremos hablando de esto bien, ahora acabate tu "Kaito special Drink" jajá le invente un nombre, bien tengo que decirle algo a Miku en un momento vuelvo.

Kaito sube las escaleras y va al cuarto de Miku.

Lentamente abre la puerta y oye la conversación.

**Rin: **Pero lo amo Miku, no puedo evitarlo.

**Miku: **Mira Rin se que crees amarlo pero…

**Rin: ¡**No lo creo, lo sé!

**Kaito: **No por nada son gemelos.

**Miku: **Kaito que paso.

**Kaito: **Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Miku: **Bien, Rin espera aquí no tardo.

Miku sale con Kaito al pasillo y empiezan a hablar.

**Miku: **¿Cómo vez esto?

**Kaito: **No se qué pensar Miku creo que en verdad se aman. Parecen estar seguros de lo que sienten.

**Miku: **Pero aun están pequeños, además son hermanos.

**Kaito: **Tranquila, mira se que suena muy mal creo que después de la boda de Meiko…

Kaito le dice al oído el plan a Miku.

¿Entendiste?

**Miku: **Si, se oye muy mal pero creo que esa es la única forma.

**Kaito: **Bien, pero todavía falta tiempo, en estos momentos tenemos que mantenerlos alejados.

**Miku: **Sufrirán mucho Kaito.

**Kaito: **Rayos, lo sé Miku, pero hay que hacerlo.

**Miku: **Bien, hay que dormir nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien amor.

**Kaito: **Tu también. Ambos se despiden con un tierno beso.

Hasta mañana.

Miku entra al cuarto y le dice a Rin que es hora de dormir.

Kaito baja y ve a Len algo mal.

**Kaito: **Se, que te duele Len pero ahora hay que dormir.

Len solo voltea con la cara verde.

**Kaito: **Len ¿estás bien?

**Len: ¡buaj! **Len regresa todo "la bebida especial de kaito"

**Kaito: **Creo que le hecho demasiado helado.

Mm bien Len límpiate y ve a la cama en un momento iré solo limpiare esto,

Len va lentamente al baño y se cambia, va al cuarto y se acuesta, unos minutos después Kaito llega y se mete a la cama.

**Kaito: **Hasta mañana Len que descanses.

Fue lo último que dijo y después cayó dormido.

Len solo vio el reloj y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió y no había pasado mucho tiempo 10 minutos.

Len estuvo la mitad de la noche pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

No podía conciliar el sueño algo, no lo dejaba descansar.

Se levanta y va al baño de arriba.

Sube las escaleras y saliendo del baño salía su hermana.

**Len: **Rin, hola.

**Rin: **Hola Len que haces despierto tan tarde.

**Len: **No podía dormir.

**Rin:** Igual yo.

En verdad te amo, lo sabes pero al parecer Miku y los demás no quieren que estemos juntos.

**Len: **Cierto. Kaito me dijo que sería malo si Meiko se entera. También si el público se enteraba.

**Rin: **Miku me dijo lo mismo.

**Len: **Yo también te amo y no dejare que nos pase nada seguiremos juntos aunque lo que sentimos tenga que estar oculto. Nos esconderemos de Miku, Kaito y Meiko así no sospecharan nada, ocultaremos lo que sentimos de los demás y cuando estemos solos podremos estar juntos.

**Rin: **Esta bien así será, mm estamos solos verdad.

**Len: **Si tienes razón.

**Rin: Len Te quiero mucho.**

**Len: Yo también Rin.**

Los gemelos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

**Len: **Nos vemos mañana. Que duermas bien mi amada hermana.

**Rin: **Igual tu Len.

Los dos regresaron a sus cuartos, ellos sabían que su amor no se acabaría, pero había algo.

Algo que no sabían, las dudas y las traiciones empezaban a crecer en esa pequeña "familia".

FIN.

* * *

Pues bien este es el ultimo Capitulo de Al calor de las copas, aunque ya estoy preparando la continuación, jajá no pensé que esta historia fuera hacer tan larga.

Haha la idea empezó como un RinxLen normal hasta que creció hasta ser lo que es ahora.

Le agradezco a mi hermana Littleciela jeje

A mi Alterego que me ayudo hacer parte de la historia jaja

Una que otra memoria mía que se metió en la historia.

Mañana empezare a preparar la continuación de esta historia.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Y no olviden dejar review jeje

Nos vemos.

Paz, amor y comprensión.

Kyrie Cobain.


End file.
